


We'll meet again in Yorkshin.

by rai_darkness



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe, Multi, Older Characters
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-24 19:44:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12019692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rai_darkness/pseuds/rai_darkness
Summary: Gon Freecss es un chico de Ciudad Yorkshin, de 21 años con poca experiencia social, más allá de sus amigos del instituto Kurapika y Leorio. Después de acabar sus estudios secundarios, optó por volverse el asistente de Kite Freecss, profesor universitario e investigador, que además es el hermano adoptivo de su padre Ging, un famoso arqueólogo que abandonó a su propio hijo cuando este solo tenía 4 años.Criado por su tía Mito, la vida de Gon fue relativamente fácil, pese a ser considerado un paria social por el resto de sus compañeros de clase en el pasado.Sin embargo, envuelto él y su círculo de amigos en ciertas circunstancias, quizás su vida de un vuelco completo.





	We'll meet again in Yorkshin.

Si había algo por lo que era conocido Gon Freecss, era por la escasa presencia de amistades en su vida. Eso, y su activo comportamiento, así como su afán por la naturaleza y la soledad del laboratorio de su tío Kite.

Durante primaria, aquello último no estaba, pero no lo libraba de los rumores de los padres y madres a sus espaldas, hablando de la situación en su hogar, y de cómo ello podía haber afectado al niño. Y es que no era normal que no quisiese jugar con juguetes, nunca tuviese un berrinche, y en vez de acompañar a los demás niños y niñas en sus diversiones diarias durante el recreo, prefiriese mirar a través de las rejas que separaban el colegio y el resto del mundo. Desde una rama de árbol a la que se había subido. Y eso fue posterior únicamente a cuando la dirección llamó a su tía Mito, advirtiéndole de la acción del infante: subir a lo más alto de un árbol, y de un salto escapar al otro lado, a hacer quién sabe qué. Nunca fue descubierto. O al menos, el chico de último curso que notificó aquello, Pokkle, jamás lo confesó.

Mito Freecss hubiese querido decir que alguien a lo mejor llamó la atención de su "hijo", con siniestras palabras. No acusaría a ningún ente en particular. Ni adultos de ninguna clase, ni pequeños aventureros. No. 

Su sobrino simplemente odiaba estar encerrado en aquella "jaula". Y de no haber sido por su intervención, hubiese sido expulsado por su comportamiento irreprochable, su modelo de conducta frente a otros. Ella no podía permitirlo. No después de su juramento. No después de haber luchado tanto por Gon. Por ello, tras mucho esfuerzo, logró convencerle para que al menos no saltase al otro lado. 

— _De cualquier forma, Gon,_ -le llamó ella, con un tono preocupado de voz.- _¿por qué lo hiciste? ¿querías escapar de algún abusón de tu clase?_ -la pregunta era estúpida. Mito Freecss sabía que era imposible que el chico de cabello puntiagudo pudiese ser siquiera alcanzado por otro alumno de su clase, incluso si decidiese no moverse especialmente rápido. La complexión y don natural de Gon por nacimiento, le habían hecho un niño imposible de atrapar. 

—  _Oh..._ -él se quedó en silencio, con los brazos cruzados sobre las piernas, mientras estaba sentado en la ventana del segundo piso de la casa. Miraba el atardecer embelesado. Apenas prestaba atención a su familiar.-  _¿No... sé?_

—  _¿Cómo que no sabes?_ -replicó ella, con una mueca de molestia adornando su faz.

—  _Simplemente... no me gusta estar allí. Atrapado. Como un pájaro. Es horrible. No me dejes volver allí._ -Esa fue su respuesta, cortante, pero con claro deseo de ayuda oculto en ella. Quizás cosas así eran lo más cercano a una rabieta que vería por parte suya.

Por supuesto, Gon Freecss regresó a la escuela al día siguiente. Y siguió. Nunca se le dieron bien los estudios, pero aún así se las apañó para concluir la educación obligatoria de Isla Ballena. Incluso si fuese con sus compañeros haciéndole el vacío, por ser diferente a ellos. Tampoco se molestó en tratar de corregirles. 

—  _No tienes padre._

—  _Seguro que te abandonó._

—  _Nadie te quiere._

—  _Todos te odiamos._

—  _Eres una molestia para tu tía Mito, ¿sabes, Gon?_ —aquel comentario lo había hecho un profesor. La mujer dudaba de que siquiera le hubiesen dado una advertencia o una sanción. Fue el último día de curso, y Gon no se lo dijo hasta concluir unas vacaciones apagadas y tristes, en comparación a aquellas otras, animadas por la felicidad del chico.—  _Ella es una mujer hermosa y joven que decidió adoptarte. Así es, no eres su hijo. Deberías estar agradecido por su bondad, la bondad de una mujer que ni siquiera es tu madre... O hermana de ella o de tu padre. Ni siquiera la puedes llamar tía en realidad. Es solo la prima de tu padre. Agradece su misericordia, y no hagas que su sacrificio sea en vano._

Quizás una mujer normal de Isla Ballena hubiese llorado. Quizás una madre típica hubiese lamentado lo ocurrido en su casa, le hubiese jurado a su hijo que no dejaría que pasase más por aquello. 

Mito Freecss sin embargo no era ni una mujer sometida por las reglas sociales de aquella isla, ni tampoco era la madre real de Gon. Así que cuando oyó lo dicho por el hijo de su primo, dejó la casa un rato a cuidado de su madre, fue a la casa del profesor -pues en aquella pequeña isla, todos conocían el hogar de los otros-, le rompió la nariz de un puñetazo, y regresó sonriente a casa:

— _Gon, felicidades. Tu profesor de matemáticas me ha dicho que has aprobado, y que no volverá a meterse contigo._

Aquel día, Mito preparó las comidas favoritas del niño, jugó con él en lugar de los niños y niñas de la isla -que a fin de todo, eran menores que el propio Gon, que repitió curso dos años seguidos por culpa de matemáticas-, le acompañó en su acampada en el bosque, y en su senderismo por las montañas durante la madrugada siguiente. Hasta que vieron el amanecer juntos. 

Gon no le había preguntado si lo que dijo aquel profesor era cierto. Tampoco quién era su auténtica madre. Cuando los rayos de sol empezaron a asomarse desde el horizonte, ella fue quien habló al muchacho. Esa vez si logró atraer su atención.

—  _Gon. Incluso si la sangre dice que no somos tan cercanos como un hijo y su verdadera madre..._ —comenzó a decir ella. Pausó unos segundos, mirando hacia el suelo. Le dolía. Quería a Gon más que a nadie. Solo quería verle feliz. Solo quería que fuese un chico sano y contento. Y que no estuviese solo. ¿Quizás tenía la culpa? ¿Quizás desde el principio era imposible que ella pudiese cumplir el papel de madre?—  _...incluso si el mundo dice que no eres mi hijo... Miente. Sin importar lo que digan, tú eres mi hijo. Y yo soy tu madre._

Gon no dijo nada. Solo la abrazó. Y solo ante esa acción, Mito empezó a llorar.

A la tierna edad de 6 años, Gon dejó de llamarla mamá. Empezó a llamarla Mito-san. Quizás era lo mejor. Porque a final de cuentas, Gon volvió a tratarla como antes, y a confiar en ella como si fuese su auténtica madre. Y eso no cambió incluso cuando ella y su abuela optaron por la mudanza a Ciudad Yorkshin, cuando el chico solo tenía 12 años. Pese a que Gon parecía inicialmente triste y decepcionado ante la idea de abandonar la cuna natural en la que había nacido, eso pronto se desvaneció, entusiasmado por conocer un nuevo lugar, mucho más grande que la isla, a pesar de ser solo una ciudad... y también, por el hecho de que conocería a Kite Freecss, el hermano adoptivo de su padre.


End file.
